Akatsuki vrs The Cats
by Sono Akatsuki
Summary: A Roleplay I did with my friend. Will add more next time we RP.


This was a RP with my friend, Scara. I'm the Akatsuki and she's her own OC. She starts off, then I'm next then it goes back an forth. This was my first ever RP, she was teaching me how, enjoy!

She was bored. Compeltely and utterly bored. She just sat here and looked down from a /very/ high roof. Her medium length black hair swirled in the rough windy day as her dark bronw eyes looked down, compeltely lacking of any emotion except utter boredom. "No mission for me today...no one to teach. I'm just here..." She said, sighing. She hoped something exciting would come.

The Akatsuki entered a small village surrounded by trees swaying with the wind. They were here for their monthly shopping trip. Kakuzu kept complaining about how much it costs for food each month and Hidan sweared at the other for making him not able to go worship Jashin today. Deidara just blocked out all the noise cause by the others as he looked about at the people walking around and the small children screaming as they tossed a ball to each other. "I wonder how this village would look if I blew up the place' He thought. "SEMPAI~!" A whiney voice called after Deidara. Tobi of course. "SEMPAI! SEMPAI~!!" Tobi called as he skipped over to where Deidara stood. "What is it, un!?" Deidara yelled at the masked idiot who was his partner. "Deidara-sempai, do you think we can buy chocolate at the store?" Tobi asked as he tilted his head to the side. Deidara just glared at him. Why did he have to be his partner? "Tobi, un." Deidara said as he glared at the lollipop-like mask beside him. "Yes sempai?" Tobi said in his happy voice, most likely smiling under his mask. "I'm going to blow you up, un!" Deidara yelled agerly as he kicked the masked man across the street.

She yawned when suddenly something blew dust. She looked down, slightly started. Some lollipop-maqsked wearing guy was just hurled accross the street...thankfully vacant. Due to instinct, her head shot to a very...well, he was the definition of /art/ itself. She felt a small blush creeping on her cheeks when her eyes narrowed. They were wearing their red coats. She knew something few did. Those were /Akatsuki/. They both were wearing it. She quickly reached forward something small as she grabbed it and palced it on her neck. It was a necklace with a musical symbol on it. She stayed on her roof, watching them intently, like a hawk. She was in bare visibility...and being so high up, it was hard to recognize what she was. But she could see clearly down at them. The mask was barely visible, of course, but those coats with those colors and shapes were unmistakable.

Tobi held his head as he got himself off the ground. "Ow, sempai, that hurt" he whined. Deidara just grunted as he walked away from him. Just then, the leader walked up to him with a piece of paper in his hand. "Deidara, something important has come up. You and Tobi are to stay here and buy the items on the list while the rest of us go back to base, understood?" Pein said as he handed Deidara the piece of paper with the list of food they needed for the month scribbled on it. Deidara looked annoyed. Why did him and that.... idiot have to do the shopping? Well he might aswell get it over with. He walked over to where Tobi was standing and handed him the paper. "The rest are going back and we're going to have to buy everything ourselves, un." He grunted as he headed towards the store. Tobi squirmed around as he held the list in his hand. "Yay Sempai and I are going shopping together!" He sang has he hopped around Deidara. "Do you think we can buy some chocolate while we're there, sempai?" He asked while deidara just snorted at him. "If you shut up, maybe we can, un".

'hmm...' she thoguht, her eyes narrowed seriously as apparently two of the members were staying behind..but the others were leaving. she knew she couldn't stand at be with at least one member...so she decided to let the Akatsuki go. 'But I need to report them here...but right now, these two are my biggest priority.' She thought as she jumped to a smaller roof with not much of a sound as she continued until their voices where barely auidiable. But...she was too close for comfort as she relied on her ears as she hid behind a large pillar on a roof that was only 20 feet up in the air, plus the five feet from where they were standing from the actual building. Being gifted with the jutsus of music, she had excellent hearing. She only barely caught the part about...buying chocolate. She anime sweatdropped. Deadly Akatsuki members...eating chocolate?

Deidara and Tobi entered the store. "Whats first on the list, yeah?" Deidara asked as Tobi held the paper in front of his eyehole. "We need to go buy some carrots, brocolli and potatoes from the vegitable section first!" The duo turned left as the vegitables were right next to the entrence doors. "Wheee~ Sempai is this enough?" Tobi squealed as he held up a big bag of potatoes. "Yeah, I guess, un" Deidara replied as he grabbed a kart and pushed it towards where the swirl-faced man stood, holding his potatoes proudly. Tobi dropped the potatoes in the kart. "Alrighty, that's one down! Now we need- carrots and brocolli!" He said as he skipped towards where there were bunches of carrots and brocolli. He grabbed a bunch of each and tossed them into the kart Deidara had.

They went inside. She assumed this when she couldn't hear their voices all of a sudden, even though they sounded like they were getting closer. She grew nervous so jumped down onto the ground. It was too nerve-racking. She could have been ltierally above the head of two Akatsuki's. She grew slightly nautious as well. She was on ground level with them. She didn't exactly know where to take it from here. A ninja here was out of place, considering how only commoners walked about. So she slid into a dead-end alleyway to think it over. Every second counted. finally a plan started to form as she touched her necklace. It glowedslightly blue as her necklace glowed as the chain disappeared and in her hand was a clarinet, an out-of-place intrument. Putting it to her lips, she softly went to four very low notes, getting lower each time as in front of her, a cat appeared, licking it's paw. There was the Konoha's sigma, like on the headbands, tattooed on it's right shoulder as the normal orange tabby looked at her. "Follow them." She said, disappearing from slight by jummping to an opposite roof. The cat stared at where she once stood for a few moments, turned, then entered the shopping mall.

"Alright, un. We got all the vegitables, fruits, meats and bread items we need so far mmhmmm" Deidara said, looking at the shopping list. There were only dairy items and a few other things left. "Deidara-sempai, next is dairy! We need to get lots of milk right?" Tobi said gleefuly as he headed towards the dairy section of the store. "Hmm, I wish he'll just calm down" Deidara mumbled to himself as he started to follow the masked man.

The cat's tattoo glowed once as it entered the store. It jumped effortlessly on the top shelf as it made it's way towards the end of the store, croching as it found Deidara and Tobi and watched them intently. Meanwhile, pictures were being displayed to the mysterious woman on the high up and safe roof. Her eyeswere open and glazed. She blinked once and her eyes were normal. '...Nothing out of the ordinary. Just...wo ninjas shopping...I guess wven ex-ninjas need to do something of that sort.' she thought.

"Sempai, is this big enough for everyone?" Tobi yelled to Deidara as he held a couple of large 2L cartons of milk in his arms. "Yeah, un, put them in the kart". Tobi happily walked over to his sempai and placed the milk in the kart. Just then he saw something amazing. It seemed to glow and bright golden rays shone on the label. It read 'Chocolate'. "DEIDARA SEMAPAI!! THERES CHOCOLATE HERE! CAN WE GET SOME?" Tobi squealed as he ran towards the shelf lined with chocolate, chocolate.. and more chocolate. "Fine, un, but you have to pay with your own money. Leader-sama didn't give us enough yen to buy chocolate too hmm" Deidara said as he rolled his eyes as the lollipop masked idiot partner of his grabbed all the chocolate he could and dropped it in the kart.

The cat watched them boredly. It's tail twitched with anticipation. '...Fine. Do as you want.' Only it heard the voice as it's tail prickled with joy as it took a death defying leap and landed nimbly on Tobi's head. But it bounced off his head and into the pile of chocolate, staring up at Tobi cutely.

Something heavy pushed down on Tobi's head and then it was gone. He looked up through his eye hole and saw a cat sitting in front of him staring cutely at him. "Deidara sempai, theres a cute kitty here and I think he wants chocolate aswell!" He said as Deidara just grunted and started to walk towards him. Deidara stood beside Tobi, staring at the stupid cat sitting on top of the chocolate staring at Tobi. "What a stupid cat, wanting to eat chocolate, un. It'll just kill him if he eats it mhmm" Deidara said glaring at the cat.

The cat stared up strangely at Tobi then looked at Deidara and almost had an angry look...bu cats didn't have that sort of expression, didn't they? '...Don't get angry at him. He's dangerous.' The claws went unsheathed, despite it's master's unheard order as the claw attempted to slash at the nearest possible part on Deidara, jumped nimbly out of the cart and ran for it as it stopped, swaying it's tail back and forth as the door slowly opened. The cat fled from then.

"Awww, the kitty is gone" Tobi said dissapointed as he looked over at Deidara who just glared at him. "Come on, un lets hurry up so we can go home." Deidara said as he pushed the kart towards the last place they needed to go. Tobi bolted after him "Hey, sempai wait for me!"

The cat jumped onto from roof to roof, appearing next to the woman, hissing angrily as a few strands of the Akatsuki cloak was in between her claws. Gingerly, she took the fragments and put them in a little pouch. "...That's quite a clawful..." She murmured. "I even have a complete cloud...small...but it's a cloud." She murmured. The cloud was very small, seeing as how a cat can run..being it's small size carrying barely a clawful of fabric. "...Deidara...huh?" She said. "I got a name at least...he's not from this village...I would have known if he was an ex-ninja from this village. Hmm." She murmured to herself. The cat jumped off from the roof, going back for an extra investigation since Deidara didn't run out like some idiot.

Deidara grabbed a can of soup off the shelf and tossed it into the shopping kart. "There, we're done, un. Now I can go home and make some art." Deidara said to Tobi as he made his way to the register. Tobi hopped over to Deidara, clearly eyeing the chocolate bars placed all over the contents of the kart. Deidara tapped his finger to some random beat as they waited for the person in front of them to finish.

The cat sat in front of the store, wagging it's tail randomly as a little child from the street ran up to the cat. "Aww, you're so adorable!" She said as she pet it's head, earning a purr from the cat. For a few minutes the girl continued until she noticed the inevitable. Those Akatsuki members came out. She didn't feel terror or anything, not knowing who they are. "Bye kitty!" She said as she ran off. The cat watched her go, feeling nervous all of a sudden.

Deidara stepped outside, carrying a small bag. 'Hurry up, un' he commanded as the masked partner of his stepped out, holding tons of bags in his arms. 'Sempai, could you hold some of these please, they're /really/ heavy' Tobi complained. Deidara just ignored him and started walking down the street.

The cat stood up and followed them, staying close behind of Tobi. '...You feel sorry for Tobi too, don't you? I'd help, but I'm not goign to mix with them.' The cat mowed back in reply, despite there no one there. Meanwhile, up on the roof, she sighed. 'It's TOO boring...but I'd rather be bored that /killed/. And that...Deidara looked deadly...but Tobi looks far more worse.' she though, narrowing her eyes at nothing.

Deidara walked foward, grunting while he heard his partner singing some stupid song from treehouse. "Oooof!" Deidara turned around to see his partner sprawled over the ground, with the bags falling over, their contents spilling onto the street.

Thecat watched as suddnely it spied the milk carton. The cat realized it's owner...wasn't watching. Then snuck off into one of the bags and pulled out the milk carton, glee filling his insides as he continued to drag the carton. It was large so it was hard. The cat stopped, realizing that Tobi and Deidara was there. '...What did I miss...oh god.'

"Sempai, the cat is taking the milk" Tobi said as he pointed towards it. "Stupid cat, give back the milk or i'll blow you up, un." Deidara commanded while glareing angrily at the cat with his one visable eye. "Sempai, don't be mean or he'll wont give it back! Just crawl up to him and try to take it back calmly" Tobi said as he crawled on the ground towards the cat.

The cat felt sudden nervousness. '...This isn't good.' The cat jumped as the milk carton fell from it's mouth...and unfortunately, that caused the milk to implode, splashing the milk on the cat. That was one strong and startled cat as the milk drenched cat stood their, fur on end for a couple of terrified seconds. '...Back away very gently.' The cat did so. '...Hope they have enough milk...'

"Stupid cat, un" Deidara said, as he began to pick up the bags. "Let's get home already, we got enough milk, un" Deidara stated as he started to head down the street once more. "But sempai- we can't just leave the poor kitty here all wet and such. Maybe we should bring it back with us and surprise the others with it!" Tobi said cheerfully. "No, un. The others wont like it. Kakuzu will complain about how much cat food costs, Hidan might sacrifice it to Jashin, Kisame might use it to practice copying Jaws.... no, Tobi, let's just go un." Deidara said as the masked ninja just looked him, most likely with a sad face under his mask. "But sempai, I don't think he has a home..." Tobi said as he reached out to grab the cat.

The cat allowed itself to be picked up as the tattoo glowed again. '...I hate that.' Apparently, the weakness to the cat was that the tattoo glowed at a random time...and now wasn't the greatest of times. If thye noticed the Konoha Tattoo, they might think a ninja is watching them, or worse, the cat /is/ a ninja. The cat cauterwauled nervously at this as it hung limply in Tobi's grasp.

Deidara saw a small flash in the corner of his eye. He looked at Tobi who held the cat in his arms. "What was that light, un?" Deidara asked as Tobi looked down towards the cat. "Light? I didn't see anything, sempai." Tobi said as he look at the cat's face. "Whatever, un put that thing down, it might have rabies or something, un" Deidara said angerly, as he waited for his partner to set the cat down so they can get home already. "Alright sempai..." Tobi sniffed as he placed the cat back onto the ground.

The girl suddenly smiled from the top of the roof. Her cat was just chakra anyways...but...she would feel rather sorry for it if it was attacked.. it was the only way to make things...interesting. The tattoo glowed faintly as Tobi set the cat down. "Going so soon Deidara-Sempai and Tobi-Sempai?" The cat responded.

"Going so soon Deidara-Sempai and Tobi-Sempai?" Deidara quickly turned his head around and saw the cat. "Sempai, the cat.... it talked!" Tobi yelled pointing towards the cat. Deidara eyed the cat. Cat's don't talk. And how did it know their names? Unless they were being watched all this time....

"My name is Kyoku. I'm going to make sure the Hokage get wind of you guys here. Her tattoo glowed as she brushed to the side, revealing what the tattoo said. "A ninja can never hide it's origins. Time to go...un." She said, her tail swishly widely as a chesire smile came on the cat...that was no longer a cat. "You...Akatsuki." With that, the cat ran, full speed in the empty street.

"Shoot, we were being spied on un!" Deidara yelled angerly. "Tobi, we have to hurry up and get out of here now, un" Deidara commanded to Tobi. "Alright sempai" Tobi replied, gathering up his bags and following his partner down the street quickly.

Her clarinet gripped in her hands, made her smile with glee. This was /fun/. The Akatsuki...actually running from her! Five notes were palyed of medium in terms of sound as two cats appeared out of no where. They both were Siamese and twins, standing and hissed at hthem. The vocal cats has a glowing mark on their heads. "We're all the same as one ninja..." The cats meow. "Wanna try...killing us? Akatsuki?" They spoke in unison. The vocal cats started to meow harshly, their vocals obviously will attract attention.

Deidara and Tobi jogged towards the end of the village. Deidara looked back and scanned the area behind him closely. "Looks like we havn't been followed, come on Tobi, hurry up, un!" Deidara shouted to Tobi as he jogged to his sempai. "Sorry, sempai but all these bags are really heavy!" Tobi complained. "No time for complaining, we got to go back to base, un"

A single high pitched note echoed across the village as the noisy cats died away as a grand lion, full on with mane, roared at the end of the village. The tattoo as huge, all along his back. "My siamese twins have alerted other ninjas and should be coming for you...shortly." the lion roared at them. "until then..." The muscles flexed as the lion roared massively at them.

Deidara stopped in his tracks as the lion stood in their way. He dropped his bags and put his hand in the pouch on his leg. The mouth on his hand opened up and licked the clay up with its tongue and started chewing on it. "Sempai..." Tobi started but Deidara glared at him before he could finish.

The lion didn't wait as it ran towards Deidara. Meanwhile. '...eww. That's gross! Mouths for hands!' She thought. '...What in the devil is he doing? Just kill them if you can!'

The mouth on his hand opened up and pushed the clay out with it's tongue. Deidara closed his hand, then opened it again reveiling two small white birds. He threw the birds towards the charging lion and did his familiar handsign. "KATSU!"

The lion flew back as it exploded. The lion instantly vanished as the wounds were too severe for it. "...! That's what I call 'going too far' she thought as ninjas started to come into the area. "..." Six very slow but very melodious tunes came from her clarinet as one of the packages grew slightly heavier but went pretty much unoticed mostly likely. A small white kittne hide there, under the chocolates, hidden and lifeless for now. The tattoo was small and under it's paw.

"Wow sempai, that was amazing!" Tobi said as he bounced around. "Shut up, un. More might be coming after us we have to go now!" Deidara grabbed his bag of the ground and started running as fast as he could out the gate and through the forest with Tobi.

The cat had to stop itself from wailing for it knew it had to be silent as the bags were roughly grabbed. Meanwhile a ninja appeared next to her. "Kyoku, are you okay?" "...Shh." Sh said as her eyes glazed. "...Good." She murmured. "I'm tracking the Akatsuki right now. "...Tracking them?! you're mad..." "It's working...deliever my report to the Hokage." "...Yes ma'am!"

The duo appeared infront of a large boulder. Jagged rocks stood behind it, forming a large mountain. This was the base. Deidara did a few handseals and pressed his hand onto the boulder in front. The boulder moved to the side slightly and the two squeazed through before it shut again. It took a while for their eyes to adjust to the base since it was darker. Once they could see they started to walk foward.

The cat realized it was dark and could see mildly from the darkness. It realized that, halfway under the chocolate, that there was no escaping being discovered unless the Akatsuki left the bags alone...to make it's escape. Meanwhile, her eyes glazed over again as she blinked. '...That's the base...that's where the base is located. These Akatsuki...are so...! They put a ninja to shame." She thought as she giggled. 'Especially that girly man...Deidara...but he's dangerous...he exploded my poor lion to bits...'

"Everyone, we're back~!" Tobi yelled as he placed his bags on the kitchen table. Deidara placed his bag on the table aswell. "Tobi, you put away everything, I'm going to my room". "Yes, sempai!" Tobi said saluting as Deidara walked out of the room.

The cat sensed Deidara was away but not 's bpackage, it realized, was tipping and braced itself as the chocolates crashed to the floor due to complete unbalance. The kitten took it's chance as like a blurr of white fledm heading towards the safest place, which was out of the room. The kittne, however, wasn't stupid and went out /another/ way that Deidara went out from.

"Oh no! My chocolate fell" Tobi shrieked as he ran towards the bars of chocolate spread all over the floor. "Tobi what was that noise?" A voice from behind Tobi said. Tobi turned around and saw Kakuzu staring at him. "I hope you didn't break anything, if you did you'll have to pay to replace it." Kakuzu said, eyeing Tobi closely. "No, no Kakuzu-san" Tobi held his hands in front of him. "The bag just fell over, nothing broke" Tobi said pointing towards the mess on the floor. "Tobi- why is there tons of chocolate here? Did you waste our money on chocolate?" Kakuzu growled. Tobi made a small 'eep' noise. "Oh, no Kakuzu san, Tobi bought it with his own money" Tobi said frightend. "You better have..." Kakuzu growled as he walked out of the kitchen.

The cat heaved in and out as he avoided Kakuzu as well by staying put. /It was so dark in here that his white fur wans't even beeing seen! The cat crept slowly as he quickly paost the kitchen. 'Kakuzu...another member...spy on Deidara.' The cat nodded as it slowly crept forward, ears perked to where Deidara might be..

Deidara sat at his desk with some of his white clay. He began molding it into the usual bird he made. His tongue stuck out slightly as his clay smeared hands worked its way around the forming shape of the bird's body. He began to make the wings, then the feet, tail and then the head. "Hmm, my art is the best, un" He said proudly holding the clay bird in front of him.

The cat perked it's ears as it barely peeked into the corner of his room, staring intently at him. All senses were flared as the cat watched. '...He is an atrist...hmm...' The cat slowly sat down, not making any noise with it's petite body.

Deidara sat the clay bird on the shelf in his room. He sat it between a clay dragon and a clay centipede he made before. He took off his cloak and hanged it in the closet next to the shelf. He then began to head towards the door so he could go wash the clay off his hands.

The cat got nervous as it shrunk by the door frame, hoping not to be noticed.

Deidara reached for the door handle to the bathroom and turned it. It didn't move. It's locked. Deidara knocked on the door. "Hey, can you hurry up in there?" He said impatiently. "Shut up you btch, i'm busy sacrificing myself to Jashin! Go to the other bathroom" Replied Hidan. Deidara grunted as he headed back down the hall towards the other bathroom.

Being unnoticed, The cat followed Deidara, close to his heels to avoid being in his line of sight. When he turned, the cat swiftly did so, barely making it as he continued to follow him, watchign intently at his feet rather than surroundings

As Deidara headed towards the bathroom, he heard music coming from the living room. He peaked in to see what it was. The Jaws theme played as Kisame was copying the shark on the television untill he got to his prey and attacked it. Deidara just stared at him. Kisame was sure weird when he was alone. Oh well, he started to walk towards the bathroom again.

The cat ignored Kisame and continued. '...Shark boy? I've heard about him. Being this close you /need/ to enter the bathroom with him. Just hope the bathroom is sparkly white. FI Deidara noticed you, run. Run for the entrance.' The cat nodded swiftly

Deidara reached for the handle. It turned. Good, it's unlocked he thought to himself. He turned on the tap and started to scrub the clay of his fingers. His mouthes spat out water when he started to use soap. Stupid hands, just keep your mouthes shut! He turned off the tap and dried his hands he then turned to head out the bathroom door.

The cat had followed, staring intently as his paw palely glew against as Deidara made an exit. In an attempt to make it not visible, he planted his paw, hard, on the ground. The glow was gone as the cat realzied if Deidara turned around, he would be in his line of vision.

Deidara headed down the hallway. Footsteps were heard, they got louder untill a man, about as tall as Deidara stepped foward. He had his akatsuki cloak on, and his black hair in a ponytail. Itachi Uchiha. Deidara glared at the Uchiha, his red eyes looking back at Deidara. Deidara broke the eye contact, made a "hmph' noise and continued walking down the hall.

The cat hurriedly ran and hid in Deidara's shadow...somehow...as the he caught the man's red eyes. 'Sharigan! ...Things are getting dangerous. When you can, Please leave towards the exit without being seen...unless Itachi already did.' The cat had a prickled pelt with those omnious words. 'I've had enough...'

The Uchiha, turned around and headed down the hall, oppisite direction to Deidara. Deidara went back to his room and jumped in his bed. "I'm tired, un" He yawned, his eyes half open. He turned on his side and pulled the blankets over him and closed his eyes.

The cat watched him as his paw glew immensely as it even glowed from under his paw. The kitten was lucky to not have entered Deidara's room but it was possible the light was shone...it was time to get out. Backtracking, clamly and quietly, he made for the kitchen and peered out to see if Tobi was there.

"All done!" Tobi said proudly, arms crossed. Everything was put away neatly. He took a bite out of one his chocolate bars and sat on a chair. What should I do next? He thought. I know~! I'll go see what sempai is doing. He got up and started to skip-hop-run to Deidara's room.

The cat jumped nervously as it made a dash for it, but too late. Tobi stepped on the kittne's tail. '...S--' The cat screeched terribly, echoing through the halls. The kittnes wasted no time and broke the cover...that it had alreayd blown...and made it towards the entrance as fast as it could.

Tobi jumped back. He just stepped on a cats tail by mistake. Wait... a cat? Could it be one of those kitties who followed sempai and him? He hurried down the hall as quickly as possible. "Wait untill sempai hears this!" He said, grinning under his mask.

The kitten ran towards the entrance, it's tail hurting as the kitten almsot slammed into the entrance as a horrible recognition happened...there seemed to be /no/ exit. The cat searched frantically. '...I think I mgiht need the handsigns.'

"SEMPAI!" Tobi shouted as he slammed open Deidara's door. "Ughhh, shut the hell up Tobi, un!" Deidara said lazily. "But Tobi found one of those kitties who followed us before!" Tobi said proudly. "What, un!?" Deidara replied, as he sat up quickly.

The kitten was still frantically searching the wall but found nothing and slumped it's back in defeat. 'Don't worry...try to convince him...them...that you're not one of my kitties.' The kittne sat down, curling up and licked it's injured tail.

Deidara swung his legs over the bed and got up, grabbing some clay with him just incase. He let that idiot lead him to where he found the cat. "Where is it, un?" "Well... I stepped on it's tail and it ran off" Tobi replied, slowly moving away incase Deidara got mad. "We got to find the stupid cat quickly, un".

The cat hesitated. He could hear him. It didn't make a difference as the cat mewoed in pain, hopefully loud enoguh for Deidara and Tobi to hear. It meowed again just incase as the kitten curled tighter.

Deidara heard meowing coming from the entrence of the hideout. He dragged his mask partner with him as he walk towards the front of the base where a small cat laid.

The cat looked up at Deidara as there was fear in it;'s eyes. He started to shake as his tail barely moved as it desperately mewoed at him. This /couldn't/ be one of those cats...right?

Deidara thought. The cat in front of meowed in pain. Could it be a normal cat or could it be one of those cats that tried to attack them? "Tobi, call everyone to the meeting room, un". Tobi, ran off down the hallway, calling everyone's names. Deidara glared at the cat and picked it up.

The cat looked at him in fear as it allowed him to pick it up, shivering and shaking. There was no visible tattoo, because it was located on it's paw. He kept that paw, well not obviously, but from the farthest form Deidara.

Deidara stared at the cat in his hands. Nothing strange about it yet. He started down the hall towards the meeting room. A few members were inside already. "Sempai, Tobi called everyone, the rest are coming" Tobi said as Deidara walked in the room. "This has better be important, i'm fcking missing my Jashin marathon on the Jashin channel" Hidan complained. Kakuzu, who sat beside him nodded. "For once I agree with him. Time is money". "Yes, this is important, un" Deidara walked infront of the members. The rest began to come inside. "Deidara, what is so important that you must call a meeting?" Pain demanded. Zuzuzuzu.... a green plant began to emerge from the rocky floor of the base. Zetsu. "Well, un, while Tobi and I were at the village shopping, we were followed by some cats who tried to attack us, hmm" Deidara said. "What, you were followed and you still came back to the hideout?!" Konan replied, shocked. "We thought we lost them, un. Well, we found this cat. It may be one of them. What should we do with it, un?" "Maybe I should eat it..." Zetsu's white half said, smiling with pointed teeth. "Nah... doesn't look that good to eat. Looks too scrawny" His black side said back. "We should kill it" Pein said, holding his hand out towards Deidara. Deidara stretched his arm out to place the cat in the leader's hand.

The paw glowed. "Killing me will do nothing because I'm just chakra. I watched you from the shelf...and I summoned my siamese twins, my lion, and not this kitten. "You are idiots...I hid in your bags thing entire time. I'm half an hour from telling the Hokage /everything/. I dare you to find me." With that the cat wavered in blue light and disappeared in a flash.

Everyone froze. "Sht this going to be trouble, un". "Well now we know what's happening and why they watched you. From what that cat said we have half an hour" Pein said calmly. "We should run away, sempai" Tobi said, scared. "Fck, no we'll stay here and sacrifice them all to Jashin!" Hidan yelled.

Her concious was back. "...I have to write up my report...this will be fun." A familar four-noted tune was palyed as the orange tabby appeared and ran off. The ninja disappeared to her home to write the report. The tabby stayed near the entrane, in complete silence, just incase they tried to stop her.

"We should leave the base. There is no point to start a fight" Pein said to the other members. Hidan was about to complain but Pein gave him a fierce look and the Jashinist closed his mouth. "Go pack up now, we leave in 15 minutes."

The cat, however, got bored and left the village to retrace the stteps of Deidara and /tobi from the memory of the white cat. She contineud to write her report, calmly and effectively. it would take around 15 minutes...and she hoped that cat stayed put.

15 minutes. The Akatsuki stood in front of the leader, their bags packed. "Alright, we are going through the back entrence. There is a chance that the enemy is lying in ambush in the front." "Back exit, un? We had one hmm?" "Yes, only Konan and I know of it. Follow us now, we're leaving" And with that the Akatsuki started their escape from the enemy.

The cat arrived as it grew bored. there was nothign there. Hissing, the cat ran around, trying to search for some door...and entrance...anything...It obviously didn't get the memory of 'the door being oepned only by handsigns.'

The back door opened. The Akatsuki stepped out of the base. Backpacks set, they took off. "We have an old base from before we can go too." Konan said. "Yes, that might be the best place to go" Pein replied. The rest of them members just followed behind the leader, the loud ones unusually quiet.

The cat caught on scents and followed it, watching and recognizing Deidara has he disappeared with other...coated people. Pursuit was on it's way as the cat climbed a tree and jumped from tree to tree with unusual grance and silence. '...What the hell are you doing...oh dear god. Fine, follow... I'm done with my report...' She thought.

A while later... The Akatsuki arrived at the new base. Pein stood in front of some large trees blocking the way. He did some hand signs and pressed his hand to the ground. The ground parted and some stairs leading undergrown were shown. The Akatsuki quickly went in before it covered up again. A few candles lit the way in the dark halls of the new base. "Sempai, Tobi's scared..." "Shut up, un".

The orange cat decided /not/ to pursue the inside of the new base and let out a victory meow as all the members disappeared in the new base. '...They cant hear you. it's fine. stay there just incase. I'll give my report now.'

The members went to seperate rooms to unpack. Tobi had to carry his and most of the extra stuff in the base like the food they just bought a while ago. He went to the kitchen and started to put away everything once again.

The cat sat there, atching as it jumped down and went to the entrance as it rubbed against it, purring in delight. She was /awesome/ and she knew it. The cat cotninued this, purring with delight. Kyoku ran to deliever her report.

Deidara lied in his bed. It wasn't as comfy as his old bed but it still felt good to lie down after carrying basically his home on his back. He could hear Tobi singing barney in the kitchen, and some of the other members unpacking. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep but couldn't. I guess i'll go for a walk outside, un, he thought. He got out of bed and headed towards the exit.

The cat continued to rub against the entrance as it walked off, but stopped the scratch dirt and grass away as it's tail was up in the air, arrogantly proud as he didn't realize Deidara was heading towards the exit has he continued his grassand dirt thing

Deidara did the handseals without thinking and pressed the wall. It began to spread apart, stairs appeared and Deidara walked up them untill he stood outside.

The cat froze as it turned it's head, sweatdropping anime style as Deidara exited. He would be obviously spotted. '...Oh great. Let me stop for a minute to make him believe you're the real me.' "...Deidara-Sempai. We meet again. I...I decided to pursue you...your Akatsuki are...good at hiding but not good enough for my nose." The cat spoke, nervously obviously. "...Um...bye!" She yelped as the cat frantically turned around and ran for it

Deidara saw the cat run off. Ugh, they still found them. He'll have to tell leader sama after his walk. It doesn't like they'll be able to run away, they'll have to stay and fight.

In the distance the cat could be heard saying "Crap! I didn't even deliever my report yet! If I die, then my entire investigation is ruined! No one will find--" The voice trailed off.

Deidara used his scope to look ahead. The cat was still near. He decided to blow the stupid thing up. He lifted his hand up and saw his hand chewing on some clay. It pushed the clay out of it's mouth and a small white bird appeared. "C1 will be enough for this, un". He threw the bird foward.

The cat was clever. She may no longer have conciousness, Kyoku anyhow, but she had a mind of her own. Stopping, she waited for that bird she could hear. when it was close enough she ran towards it and skidded off to the right then swerved to the left, heading towards Deidara against, but in the thickest of trees, hoping it'll explode on impact.

"Hmmm, tricky cat, un". Deidara made the bird turn around towards the cat. He locked in with his scope, watching the cat's every movement.

The cat suddenly jumped into a tree with thick branches and leaped off, hoping the bird would entangle itself in the branches and fell to the ground, continuing her way towards Deidara.

Deidara held out his other hand and in it was a small dragon like creature made out of clay. "Let's see how that cat likes my C2, un" He said, forming a handseal. There was a cloud of dust, when it was gone, a large claylike dragon stood behind Deidara.

The cat ran out and faced Deidara, frantically breathing in and out. "...Let me go the first couple fo times...w-why not now? I...I'm just a cat..." She murmured, scared of his...'C2'

Deidara just glared at the cat, a small smirk on his face. The clay dragon opened it's mouth and a smaller dragon came out. The dragon's tail got shorter as the smaller dragon emerged from it's mouth. It began to fly towards the cat.

She backed away, her limbs tired and weary as she panted. But at the last minute she side-stepped to one side and made a frantic leap into the wilderness once more.

Deidara growled. Stupid cat isn't going to get away! He made the smaller dragon fly after the cat.

The cat continued to run as it swerved towards Deidara again, just enoguh t yell 'Hey, if I touch that thing, will it explode on me too?' She panted

Deidara growled again. The cat was fast. The dragon behind him spat up a whole bunch of small, round bombs. Deidara jumped onto the dragon and he began to take flight.

"...Guess so." It growled as it swerved towards the dragon, jumping over it, just to avoid the bombs. '...You'll ahve to keep alive as long as you can...I'm so sorry about this...I need information.' The cat blinked as she ran for it.

Deidara was in the air ontop of the clay dragon. The dragon opened it's mouth and two clay birds flew out. It's tail got shorter. Deidara did a handsign and the birds became bigger and flew down towards the cat.

"...Damn it..." the cat thought, heading towards the birds as she swerved against to the right. The cat was obviously slowing down as it panted. She could smell water as she headed towards it. It was obvious what the cat was thinking. Dive in the water to get away from exploding bombs.

"You arn't going to get away from me, un!" Deidara yelled. The birds flew around and back towards the cat.

"We'llsee!" the cat said and dived in. The water was clear but in seconds the cat disappeared under the water's surface. Under, she realized the lake was filled with dirt sand mud as she gripped her claws on that as her claws gave way, revealing a secret hole. Desperate, the cat swam in this unseen hole.

The birds flew to where the cat dived in. "KATSU!" Boom. The birds exploded. A grin on Deidara's face. "Stupid cat, you're no match for my art, un!" The clay dragon lowered itself to the ground and Deidara jumped off. He started to head back to the base.

The cat shook itself from inside the dirt, panting heavily. She BARELY made it out fo that explosion. She collapsed, breathign in and out hard. Maybe deidara wouldn't notice and she could be mock Deidara more when he went inside by leaving a concious message

Deidara formed the handseals and went inside. He yawned. Now he could finally get that nap he wanted. He looked around inside. It was quiet. Oh well, no Tobi that's good, un. He went to his room, jumped in bed and closed his eyes.

The cat appeared after some minutes of rest and put it's claws against the sealed entrance and slid his claws, making a terrible shrieking sound. Satisfied, in seeing the claw marks there, he disappeared, waitign for morning to arrive.


End file.
